7cmbgfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrols (Training)
'Patrolling - General' Patrolling is the means by which a military unit finds out information about our enemy in the tactical battlefield. Patrolling is also used to disrupt the enemy through small, quick, and aggressive attacks on his infrastructure, communications, HQs, and other targets that require stealth and surprise. Patrolling is not an easy assignment. In many cases, you are in enemy held territory with very little support. The reliance on each and every member of the patrol is heavy. The success or failure will depend on the preparation of the plan, the assignment of tasks, and the understanding of each and every soldier on what his or her responsibilities are and how to carry them out. The beginning of any campaign embarked upon will start with a great deal of patrolling type of missions. The leaders of 7CMBG must learn and practice the necessary planning skills to be effective. 'Types of Patrols' Patrols are classified as being reconnaissance, standing or fighting. These patrols differ in size, equipment carried and, most importantly, in the actions carried out on the objective: a. Reconnaisance Patrols collect or confirm information about the enemy or terrain. b. Fighting Patrols provide security, harass, destroy or capture enemy personnel, equipment and installations. c. Standing Patrols combine tasks from both reconnaissance and fighting patrols. They provide early warning of enemy movement, prevent infiltration and cover gaps and dead ground. 'Patrol Tasks' Patrols with reconnaissance tasks obtain information by conducting: a. Point reconnaissance or surveillance of a point target or small area. b. Area reconnaissance or surveillance of an extended target or area. c. Route reconnaissance, which is a type of area reconnaissance where specific points along a designated route are recced. Fighting patrols aid the combat effort by conducting a variety of tasks: a. Raids to destroy or capture personnel or equipment, destroy installations or rescue personnel. b. Ambushes of enemy patrols, convoys and foot columns. c. Providing security by preventing or detecting infiltration and preventing surprise and ambush. d. Destroying vehicles in a defensive position or leaguer. 'Use Of Scouts' When the position of the enemy is unknown and the ground cannot be observed, scouts should be sent forward. It may often be necessary to employ scouts on an exposed flank to guard against surprise. Scouts should not be employed in such a way that they mask supporting fire. How Scouts Work: a. Scouts work in pairs. They move forward by bounds, from one objective to another, by the caterpillar or leapfrog method. When the objective for the next bound has been selected, one of the pair chooses his route to it and moves forward rapidly, while the other observes. When the first scout reaches his objective, he signals the other to come forward. This having been done, the process is repeated. The reasons for this procedure are: 1) the second scout is able to cover the advance of the lead scout with fire and help him to withdraw if he is surprised by the enemy; and ( 2) if the lead scout gets into difficulties, the other can inform the patrol commander in time for him to take the necessary action. b. The aim of a scout is to see without being seen. He should use his weapon only in self-defence or in the defence of others. c. Bounds should be routes which provide a good view ahead and are suitable for signalling back to the patrol. The distance a scout moves depends on the nature of the ground. A short distance in open country is useless unless the scouts are able to see more than the patrol commander. Patrol commanders must maintain strict control over the movements of their scouts. Should they wish to give new orders, they must signal to their scouts to halt and then move up to them. Scouts must be thoroughly briefed on the patrol route and posses the ability to navigate effectively under all conditions. d. Scouts may often locate gaps in the enemy’s obstacle belt, thus enabling the patrol to infiltrate in small numbers without detection. e. At night, each scout should be equipped with night vision devices. It must be noted that where scouts possess this equipment, they must be thoroughly briefed on their speed of movement. This is done so that contact between them and the patrol commander is not lost. f. Scouts must have adequate communications and must be prepared to use signals other than radio radio comms while in radio silence mode. 'Ptl Battle Procedure' There are 15 Patrol planning steps in R/L but many of them are not practical in Arma3 nor are they needed. 7CMBG uses a shortened list of steps as outlined below. This battle procedure is used no matter what type of patrol is being conducted. It is important that these steps of battle procedure are followed in the sequence they are presented. They are as follows: Step 1: Receive Warning Order The designated ptl comd will rec a simple set of orders with the following information: -type of patrol, map used, and probable objective; -day and start time (game time) of patrol -day and time of O grp (orders group) Step 2: Conduct A Quick Map Study With the warning order info you can now take a look at the map, find the objective, and do a quick analysis of the terrain. You can do this simply by bringing up the area of ops with the editor in Arma3. Step 3: Receive Orders Show up on TS at the designated time and day to rec your briefing from HQ on the mission. A temp mission will be loaded with all the pertinent info on the map. It will be available to you at all times so you can conduct your battle procedure properly. Make sure you have a pen and paper ready. You should also have a list of any questions you might have that you collected during the quick map study. It is very important that you do not leave the orders group before asking absolutely any questions no matter how insignificant they may seem. Leave knowing everything. Make sure you have a copy of the orders format with you to help you know what info you need. Step 4: Conduct A Detailed Map Study Now that you are armed with your orders you can have a better look at the map. Do a detailed map study looking specifically at: a. cover and concealment; b. fields of fire; c. fields of observation; d. avenues of approach and withdrawal; e. key terrain features; f. enemy locations and likely positions; g. dead ground; h. danger areas; i. natural obstacles; j. likely ambush spots; k. likely spots for enemy early warning devices; l. likely areas for enemy patrols; m. suitable spots for patrol RVs; n. suitable spots for ORV. Step 5: Issue Your Warning Order Once the ptl comd has finished his preliminary planning, he passes this information onto his ptl in the form of a detailed warning order. The aim of the detailed warning order is to further brief the ptl on the sequence of events information. The detailed warning order should include the following: a. Up-to-date statement of enemy and friendly situation. b. Mission of the ptl—given exactly as received or confirmed from initial warning order. c. Timings: (as part of the time schedule) (1) time and location of “O” Group; (2) no move before; (3) any other key timings. d. Special instructions should include: Key details such as frequencies, codewords, and running passwords. This saves time by allowing the ptl to memorise this information prior to orders. e. What equipment, weapons, etc. you want the ptl to carry. Step 6: Complete Detailed Plan And Prepare Your Orders Now you can finalize all the points you looked at previously. Fill in the route chart, and fill in info needed for the orders format. If you are handwriting make sure you can read it when the time comes to issue the orders to your ptl members. A fill in the blank type is available in the forums. Step 7: Issue Platoon Orders On the day and time specified in your warning orders show up in TS and give your orders. It is important that you begin on time even if some people are missing. We cannot afford to wait around for them to get on TS. Obviously if it was a technical issue then certainly make allowances but we are here to have fun and waiting around is not fun. Step 8: Rehearsals Rehearsals ensure the readiness of the ptl. They allow plans to be verified and changes to be implemented. They also demonstrate the level of understanding and familiarity with the overall plan. Some general points are: a. Day and night rehearsals must be conducted. If possible, use terrain similar to that over which the ptl will operate. All actions should be rehearsed. If time is limited, rehearse the most critical phase—action at the obj. b. The ptl should be talked through each phase, describing the actions and having each element perform their assigned tasks. The ptl comd must be satisfied that everything is understood before carrying on to the next step. The following should be practiced: (1) formations and order of march; (2) individual positions in each of the formations; (3) method of changing formations; (4) action on crossing obstacles; (5) action to be taken on encountering the enemy, including ambushes; (6) action on or at the obj; (7) action on illumination and trip flares; (8) action at danger areas; (9) all sigs; (10) action at halts; (11) casualty evacuation Step 9: Final Briefing At the beginning of the actual mission; take time, if needed, to give a short final briefing. Perhaps some small thing has changed or you forgot to add something in your orders. This is the time to do it. Step 10: Conduct The Mission Good luck and have fun! 'Rendez-vous (RV)' An RV is a place where a ptl can assemble and reorganize. It should provide cover and concealment, be defensible for a short time, be easily recognised and known to all patrolmen. There are 3 types of RVs: RVs en Route RVs between friendly areas/insertion points and the obj. These RVs are pre-designated in orders and shown on the map. They are used primarily as gathering points should the patrol be dispersed through contact with the enemy or because members of the patrol are separated or get lost. As the ptl moves along its routes halts at the RVs are critical to both make sure it is suitable but also so each patrolman can see and recognize the RV in case they have to get back to it. A good rule to follow is to select an RV spot every 3 -5 hundred meters. ORV (objective RV) A RV near the obj where the ptl can stop for last minute instructions and changes to the action on objective if needed. It is also the place where the ptl gathers again after the action on the objective before moving out on the route to friendly lines/extraction point. NOTE: 4 man recce patrols do not gather at the ORV after the recce is concluded. 4-man recces are discussed in the Recce Patrol TSOP. Dissemination Point For recce patrols this is where the info gathered is shared with all patrol members. The info is given to all in case casualties occur. No matter what that info has to get back to HQ. If the patrol is wiped out then the info will not be used by CAG and another patrol will have to be sent. An ORV should be close to the objective but must be secure and provide cover. 'Action If Separated Or Lost' Patrolmen must keep looking back and forward to ensure that the man to the rear is not dropping back and the man in front is not going too fast. If all patrolmen pay attention and speak up when necessary, no one should become lost or separated. However, after contact it may be difficult to recover everyone, especially when the enemy is close by. Action if Separated. If the ptl becomes separated the following drill applies to a separated individual patrolman or a ptl split into smaller groups: a. Move to the last known RV and wait for a predetermined period of time that will be given in orders. b. If still no contact with the ptl, move back to the next known RV. Carry on in this fashion until you reach your own lines/patrol base/ or insertion point. 'Action On Enemy Contact' There are two types of enemy contact: Chance Contact. This is accidental contact with the enemy, unintentional by both sides. A recce ptl should break contact immediately. A fighting ptl may be authorized to select targets of opportunity. The action to take should be included in orders. Ambush. An ambush is a surprise attack from a concealed position upon an unsuspecting, moving or temporarily halted enemy by a force lying in wait. Counter-ambush drills are essential. Chance Contact- Close-Platoon Size Ptl This drill is used when a platoon size ptl becomes aware of the enemy with little notice or when each force becomes aware of the other at the same time. The contact is at such a close range that deployment into an ambush is not feasible. The drill should be as follows: a. The soldier(s) nearest or contacting the enemy returns fire and takes cover yelling “contact-front, left, right or rear”. b. The ptl immediately takes cover. Those who positively identify enemy return fire. c. If the enemy stands fast, the ptl comd can: (1) swiftly move the platoon into an aslt formation and aslt through using fire and movement; or (2) break contact using SOPs. d. The patrol will reorganize at the last RV or as directed by the ptl comd. Chance Contact—Close—Section/Detachment Size Ptl The offensive action that a section/detachment size ptl is capable of is quite limited. The section/detachment has no real offensive option and should, whenever possible, avoid contact. To break contact the following should happen: a. Soldier(s) contacting enemy, opens fire, shouts “contact front, rear, left or right”, takes cover and continues to fire. Remainder of ptl engages targets of opportunity. b. The second patrolman instinctively moves to a fire position covering the point man. c. Using fire and movement, the remainder of the ptl quickly moves to a suitable fire position off to an immediate flank and puts fire down on the enemy. As soon as this happens, the two initially contacted move away a bound. Teams continue to “break contact” in this fashion until enemy fire is no longer effective. Make use of smoke. d. The ptl reorganizes at the last RV or as directed by the ptl comd. Chance Contact—Far—Platoon Size Ptl This drill is designed to deal with a situation in which a patrolman, without being seen or heard, sees or hears an enemy ptl approaching. This situation provides an opportunity for the establishment of a “hasty ambush”. It can be laid quickly and without confusion by employing the following drill: a. The patrolman who has detected the enemy tells the rest of the patrol what the enemy is, the direction, and how far away they are. The ptl freezes in place while the ptl comd moves quickly to observe/confirm the contact. b. The ptl comd must obtain the enemy direction of travel and decide whether to: (1) move the ptl on that line of march, to estb an ambush; (2) break contact, with or without fire; (3) remain in location and observe; or (4) deploy into ambush from present location. c. If the enemy is too close, the ptl must deploy on line where they are or immediately break contact. d. When the comd estimates that the enemy ptl is caught in the ambush, he springs it by opening fire himself. If the ambush is disclosed before the comd opens fire, the remainder of the ptl will automatically engage all targets of opportunity. e. If the ptl comd thinks the enemy force is too large to deal with, he should not open fire, only observe and move away later. Chance Contact—Far—Section/Detachment Size Ptl This drill is designed to deal with a situation in which a patrolman of the ptl, without being seen or heard, sees or hears an enemy ptl approaching. This drill is designed for an eight man section/detachment with no real offensive capability or large ptls who do not wish to engage an enemy due to mission requirements. The drill will be as follows: a. The patrolman who has detected the enemy tells the rest of the patrol what the enemy is, the direction, and how far away they are. The patrol freezes in place while the patrol comd moves quickly to observe/confirm the contact. b. If the enemy are far enough away, the patrol comd will deploy the patrol away from their line of travel. If the enemy are so close as to draw attention to the patrol as it moves away, then they must go to ground and observe. c. If the patrol is detected, the first man aware of detection initiates fire. The patrol carries out the drill for Chance Contact—Close. d. At the very least, the patrol will have the advantage of surprise and will be able to break contact as in the case of a detachment or assume the offence as in the case of a platoon. e. After contact is broken the patrol must RV quickly on the patrol comds order to prepare for an enemy follow up. NOTE: The action taken by the ptl in contact will largely depend on the time of day/night, whether the enemy are known to have NVGs, and what the chances of other enemy in the area is. 'Action On Ambush' A likely form of contact is an ambush. The ambush will vary from a hasty to a well planned, deliberate action on the part of the enemy. If executed properly, it will take the patrol by surprise. This initial disadvantage can immediately be turned into an advantage through the execution of drills. a. Regardless of the size of the ptl, counter ambush drills will not change. What will change is the action taken by the ptl comd as to when and where to attack or break contact. Recce ptls will generally always break contact. It will be the decision of the ptl comd as to what action the ptl will take. The ptl comd must plan and be ready for all contacts that could be encountered. When an ambush is encountered, the drill will be: (1) Dive to cover, return fire. (2) Shout “ambush front, left, right or rear”. (3) Bring maximum weight of fire to bear on enemy as quickly as possible. (4) The portion of the ptl not caught in the ambush immediately gets off the line of march to an area where it can provide covering fire for the portion of the ptl under effective enemy fire. Group/team comds must control this movement. (5) On the ptl comds order, one of the following should take place: (a) Close. Patrol comd will immediately push for an aslt in hopes of destroying the enemy. or (b) Close. Ptl breaks contact, using smoke and grenades, out of kill zone. Section/detachment ptls will generally apply this option. © Far—Part Force. Ptl comd holds the portion under contact in location to act as a fire base while the remainder manoeuvre into an attack position. or (d) Far—Part Force. Ptl comd holds the portion under contact in location while remainder manoeuvre into a covering position to sp the “under contact” element’s withdrawal. Breaking Contact Compass Ray Method. To assist in breaking contact, ptls may use the “compass ray system”. If breaking contact is desired then the ptl comd will give the order to “BREAK CONTACT “ followed by the direction and distance. For example, “BREAK CONTACT WEST 300 ”, means for the ptl to move in the direction of West for 300 metres. Subordinate comds must be especially alert to ensure all patrolmen get the word and that elements/teams move quickly. If being pursued by the enemy then fire and movement backwards must be used. Smoke can be used but only at the initial point of break otherwise the enemy only has to follow the trail of smoke grenades. NOTE: It is vital that spacing of patrolman is properly maintained. An ambush may devastate a patrol that allows spacing to get to close. Obviously, light conditions will play a role in deciding the space between soldiers 'Action On Artillery' If the ptl comes under indirect fire it must immediately take cover and, at the first available opportunity, double time out of the impact area. Normally the first round will be followed by a pause while adjusting occurs. By moving out of the impact area the ptl is harder to engage. 'Action On Air Attack' Aircraft look for movement when detecting personnel and vehicles. The immediate action is to cease all movement and, at the first available moment proceed to the nearest cover. 'Action On Flares' The chance of encountering flares during a ptl is high. Ptl comds must have a planned drill to follow and it must be included in the ptl orders. These are two types of flares that may be encountered: a. para flares (open/close country); b. trip flares. Regardless of ptl size, the action taken when encountering flares should be as follows: Para Flare—Open Country (1) open country - quietly go to ground facing your arc; (2) remove NVGs. observe and wait for flare to go out; (3) replace NVGs, listen and observe; and (4) ptl comd will signal when to continue. Para Flare—Close Country (1) freeze in the direction of your arc; (2) remove NVGs and observe; (3) once flare goes out, replace NVGs, go down on one knee, listen and observe; (4) ptl comd will signal when to continue. Trip Flare (1) immediately get out of the light, (2) RV as designated by the ptl comd (same as breaking contact) and listen for the enemy 'Open Fire Policy/Authority' The open fire policy must be issued during ptl orders and understood by all patrolmen. This authority should be given to the ptl comd in his mission brief. Each patrolman must be certain when and where to/not to open fire. THE TIME TO ASK IS DURING PTL BATTLE PROCEDURE! 'Action With Casualties Killed In Action' Every ptl will have a unique set of operational and situational requirements that will affect how casualties and killed-in-action (KIA’s) are dealt with. a. Casualties en-route are given first aid and if unable to carry on left at a RV to be picked up on the way back. Walking wounded can remain with the ptl. b. Seriously wounded will be evacuated, if possible. c. KIA: dig ‘em a shallow grave. They ain’t going anywhere. 'Patrol Orders' The following patrol orders format contains all points that you as a ptl comd need in order to conduct a successful patrol either fighting or recce. Many of the points will be given to you in your orders that you receive from HQ. However, routes and action at the objective is up to you. The ptl coms write their orders based on this format. There may be points that are not applicable to a given patrol. 'Situation' The more information the ptl has on the enemy forces, the better prepared they will be know what to look for/expect: Enemy (1) strength (2) weapons; (3) morale; (4) habits; (5) likely defensive fire targets; (6) known/suspected locations; (7) patrols; (8) air capabilities; (9) minefields and obstacles; (10) other. Friendly (1) ops of flanking units; (2) fire support available; (3) obstacles; (4) other patrols; and (5) other. Weather What is the weather now and what is forecasted. Attachments And Detachments Who is attached to the patrol and who has been sent to work with others. Locals/Civilians Who are they loyal to? What will be their response if contacted by the patrol? Terrain Are there unpassables, contaminated areas, no-go areas, and other obstacles. 'Mission' Short, concise and given twice. Execution a. General outline: here the ptl comd describes the overall plan. Talking through the entire mission using maps, drawings, etc. The members of the patrol simply listen. The details of their particular tasks is later. b. Concept of operations: here the mission is broken into phases. In most patrols 3 phases are all that are needed; however, more complex missions may require additional phases. c. Groupings and tasks: In “grouping and tasks”, the ptl comd must ensure that everyone understands the ptl organization and each element/team/individual is given sufficient task detail, by phase, to relieve any doubt as to what they are supposed to do throughout the ptl: (1) Phase 1: Recce Tm, 2nd in the order of march, first into RVs. (2) Phase 2: covered in co-ord instructions (3) Phase 3: recce Tm, 1st in the order of march, initial contact with friendly lines. Phase 4: If needed d. Co-ordinating Instructions: Every action the ptl will or may take must be covered in coord instr. Also covered are timings, routes and any other information required for the completion of the mission: (1) timings: (2) formations/OOM (3) routes: a route card must be filled out. (4) action at halts: (5) action at RVs: (6) action on en contact: (7) action on being separated: (8) action on trip flare: (9) action on para-flare: (10) action on obstacles: This is the action taken upon coming in contact with obstacles both man-made or natural. A detailed map recce will assist the ptl comd in knowing what obstacles he may encounter along his route. (11) action on danger areas: This is the action taken by the ptl when crossing a large/small open area such as a field, clearing, etc. (12) action at the objective: here the detailed plan of what exactly will happen is covered. Use the map, models, drawing, etc to ensure each person is clear on the sequence of events and what their tasks are for each. (13) action at ORV: how will the ORV be occupied? (14) fire support: what fire support is available, call signs, pre-registered targets. (15) Extraction procedures: (16) Rehearsals: when will they be conducted. What will be covered? (17) recce: the ptl comd explains what the ptl is looking for. Including any special info that must be obtained. SALUTE is used as a guide: S - size A - activity L - location U - unit T - time E - equipment (18) open fire policy: very important. Must be covered in all phases. Service And Support a. Supply: (1) weapons/ammo/equipment: detail here what must be taken from supply crates by whom. (2) handling casualties: (3) handling PWs: b. Transportation: c. Re-Supply: Command And Signals a. Command: (1) location of comd and 2IC: where will the ptl comd and the 2IC be at all times during all phases? (2) chain of command: given for whole patrol b. Signals: (1) call signs: of patrol and others. (2) signals: any signals that will be used (flares, sounds, etc) (3) channels (TS/ACRE): c. Passwords: (1) patrol number: must be an odd number from 3-9 (2) running password: used in hurry. Coming into friendly lines or an RV. (3) codewords: for report lines, extraction cues, etc. (4) nicknames: given for objectives, RVs, other positions on map. At the end of orders the ptl comd gives the patrol members a minute to go over the orders and then ask questions. Each soldier must be clear on what they are supposed to do and when do they do it. It is a good idea for the ptl comd to ask each soldier questions, as well, to confirm they know the info 'Patrol Route Card' 'Reconnaissance Patrols' GENERAL Information about the enemy and the terrain that they control is vital to any commander (comd). Accurate and timely information assists comds in making informed, effective and tactically sound decisions. Reconnaissance (recce) patrols (ptls) are one of the most reliable means for obtaining this information. MISSIONS The mission of a recce ptl asks one or more questions, for example: a. About the Enemy. Does the enemy occupy a certain piece of terrain? What is their strength? How are they equipped? What is their routine? b. About the Terrain. How deep are the streams? Are the banks too steep for armoured vehicles? What is the condition of the bridge at a certain point? How suitable are the routes of approach? Types of Recce There are three types of recce: ''Point Recce'' The comd may require information about a specific location or small area, usually a known position or activity. The ptl secures this information by reconnoitering the location or by maintaining surveillance over it. ''Area Recce'' The comd may require information about an extended area or may desire information on certain locations within an area. The ptl secures this information by reconnoitring the area, by maintaining surveillance over it or by conducting a series of point reconnaissance tasks on a series of locations within the area. ''Route Recce'' This type of ptl is conducted as for an area recce. Route recce may be conducted to gain/confirm information on an existing route or to prove the suitability of a proposed route for a follow on force. Organization A recce ptl is organized into a recce element and a security (secur) element. Often, one of these elements will consist of only one patrolman. Further organization depends on the specific mission. A ptl with a point recce mission will usually be small—about three or four patrolmen. A ptl with an area recce mission will normally be larger—section size. Several recce and secur elements may be required. Conduct Of A Recce Plt All ptls try to reach the objective (obj) without being discovered. A recce ptl also tries to conduct its “action at the obj” without being detected. Stealth and patience are emphasised and maximum use of concealment is mandatory. The ptl fights only to accomplish its mission or to protect itself and only as a last resort. The ptl comd must detail, during orders, the situations in which the ptl may engage the enemy. Actions At The Obj Action at the objective is what the ptl comd must concentrate on more than anything else. His orders must contain the entire plan. Who will do what, when, and where. Once in the ORV the ptl comd will confirm his plan with the patrol members and may also change the plan if necessary; however, time spent changing things could end up costing the patrol. The procedures for the action at the objective detailed below are tried and true suggestions; however, time constraints or a changing tactical situation may require modification. The decision belongs to the ptl comd. Recce Action At The Obj Four Man. Two elements—one recce element (two personnel (pers)), one secur element (two pers). The ptl comd is in the recce element. a. The ptl halts just short of the ORV. The ptl comd recces the ORV to ensure it is suitable. If not then the ptl comd must designate another position and then moves the ptl into the ORV. After a listening halt, the ptl reorganizes and prepares to confirm the obj location. The ptl comd gives the ORV secur a five point contingency plan and then departs for the obj with the other recce man and the VP secur. The Five Point Contingency Plan: (1) What are you going to do? (2) Who is going (by element/team/individual)? (3) Where you are going (bearing/distances)? (4) How long will you be gone and what to do if timings are missed? (5) What to do if any part of the ptl comes under contact? b. After the obj has been confirmed, the ptl comd selects a vantage point (VP) and just behind it (crawling distance) a release point (RP). The ptl comd will leave one individual at the VP with a contingency plan. Then with the recceman return to the ORV. This ensures continuous observation on the obj. c. Upon returning to the ORV the secur is briefed on the obj and the ptl conducts any final preparation prior to moving back up to the rel P. The ORV secur goes with the recce element to the RP. He will be joining the VP secur once the recce element starts the recce. d. At the rel P, the ptl comd must confirm either through a visual scan or signal from the VP secur that the obj remains suitable to recce. The ptl comd will now send the prior ORV secur up to join the the VP secur. The VP secur must gather info from the VP: Acronym: S.A.L.U.T.E. - size; - activity; - location; - unit; - time; and - equipment A sketch of the objective would also be of benefit if possible. e. The recce element begins its recce from the RP and not from the VP. The recce element must move under cover, directly away from the VP so as not to compromise either element. As the recce element conducts its movement the element comd must focus his attention on the obj while the second patrolman provides local secur, looking to the rear and to the flanks. f. Depending on the layout of the position, it may be possible to get the desired information quickly, with minimal movement. On most occasions the cloverleaf method will have to be used to cover the position thoroughly. The recce element will move together, as a pair. g. When the recce element moves back to the RP, they must approach from the rear, under cover, so as not to compromise the secur element. The ptl comd must confirm that all critical information has been gathered prior to removing the secur element from the VP. A quick debrief takes place at the RP in case the ptl becomes separated before reaching the dissemination point. h. When the ptl has moved a safe distance away from obj they stop and disseminate all the information. If the information is vital in nature, the ptl comd may send a preliminary report by radio. Under normal conditions, the ptl comd will wait until re-entry of friendly lines or ptl base occupation has been completed, before sending in a ptl report NOTES The ptl departs for the dissemination point directly from the RP because the ORV is unmanned. Recce- Eight Man Eight Man. Two elements, one recce element (two x teams (tms), A & B, of two pers ea) and one secur element (two x tms, A & B, of two pers ea). The ptl comd is in recce tm “A”. The action on objective for an 8-man point recce is exactly the same as a 4-man patrol with the following differences: 1. The ORV is secured at all times by one of the 2 man secur teams. Unlike a 4-man patrol; the recce teams and the VP secur move back to the ORV before departing for the dissemination point and then to friendly lines/extraction point. 2. There are 2 x 2-man recce elements which recce the objective from different locations. This allows more coverage of the target with less movement and takes less time. 'Fighting Patrols' Purpose Of Fighting Patrols Fighting patrols (ptls) are carried out for the following reasons: a. to inflict damage on the enemy; b. to provide security (secur) for a unit; c. to establish and/or maintain contact with friendly and enemy forces; and d. to deny vital ground to the enemy. Missions Fighting ptls perform a variety of tasks. Some of the more common are listed below: a. Raid. To destroy or capture personnel or equipment, destroy installations or liberate personnel. b. Security. To detect infiltration by the enemy, destroy infiltrators and protect against surprise and ambush. c. Ambush. Enemy ptls, carrying parties, foot columns and vehicle convoys. d. Provide Protection. Escort technical specialists who have a task that must be completed without interference. e. Destroy Vehicles and Equipment. Enemy tanks, armoured personnel carriers or self-propelled guns. Ptl Composition Fighting ptls are usually of platoon size but may vary depending on the mission. The exact composition and organization will be at the discretion of the ptl commander. A fighting ptl will contain four basic elements: a. Ptl Headquarters (HQs). HQs should consist of the ptl comd, signaller, ptl 2IC and any attachments ( such as a FOO, and medic(s)) that may accompany the ptl. b. Security Element. The secur element is one of the rifle sections divided into four, two man teams: (1) “A” secur—point secur (two men, one being the secur comd *(section comd); (2) “B” secur—left flank secur (two men); (3) “C” secur—right flank secur (two men); and (4) “D” secur—rear secur (two men). Members of the secur element must possess good fieldcraft and navigation skills. On occasion they will be required to move independently of the ptl and must have the ability to make decisive decisions, which could effect the outcome of the mission. One member of each two-man secur team will be designated as the team leader. c. Aslt Element. The aslt element is divided into teams, some of which have more than one task. Examples of the teams needed are: (1) prisoner of war (PW)/search teams; (2) demolition teams; and (3 casualty teams. The aslt element will usually be the largest element of the ptl and therefore requires the amalgamation of the second and third rifle sections. The second and third section comds maintain command over their own sections, less the detached fire teams they sent to sp element.. d. Sp Element. Commanded by a section comd or the plt wep det comd while moving between the start point and the ORV. Once on the objective, the sp element is commanded by the ptl 2IC. The sp element is organised according to the mission and must have the necessary firepower to complete its assigned task. During a fighting ptl, the platoon weapons detachment will belong to the sp element rather than platoon HQ. Crew served weapons teams must have enough personnel to operate their weapons effectively. The sp element will have one team from each of the remaining sections. Preferable B tm or C tm. Equipment Depending on the mission and the disposition of the enemy at the obj, a fighting ptl should carry a high proportion of machine guns and anti-tank weapons. The GPMG, LMG and Anti-T are capable of filling these roles. Careful consideration must be given towards the amount of ammunition carried, so as not to overburden the ptl. This is of particular importance when carrying large amounts of anti-tank ammunition. Communication Ptls must have the ability to communicate with themselves, higher HQs and with supporting units. Success of the mission may depend on the ability to call for indirect fire or medical evacuation.